Mona's Great Escape
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: This is literally the wildest ride the PMs have ever seen. Morgana, trapped in a casino, can only find solace in the Phantom Thief group chat. Futaba doesn't exactly make things easy though... What would she even want with all that alcohol?


AN: I was too lazy to use every message from the PMs, so you know this shit ain't copyright-strikable. Again, this is something that actually happened irl in a random group chat I am part of, this time it is NOT rp.

ENJOY!

Mona's Great Escape

 _Ima leave for a bit, car ride no using up data, also wanna play Bravely Default_

That simple message is where this adventure begins.

 _Maybe casino I'm going to will have wifi_

Morgana may not have gotten some Ann Takemaki pussy, but since he's turned human, he'd recently decided to explore the privileges of having a life outside of the Phantom Thieves.

 _Also yes I will be blasting Whims of Fate_

His enthusiasm made Akira's mouth turn up into a half-smirk.

Futaba's reply in the group chat was instantaneous. __

 _ **Casino? Damn Mona. Get that $$$$$$$**_

 _I'll send pics. For now, I leaf!_

 _ **RIP Mona. Lost to the void.**_

Akira placed his phone on the desk in front of him. He sighed wearily. Going to a casino beat studying any day, but the books in front of him were designed to help him with entrance exams. His phone buzzed. A text from Yusuke…

' _How important does a person have to be for their murder to be called an assassination?'_

'Donald Trump important', he replied. Yusuke took a moment to reply.

' _Also, we bake cookies, but we cook bacon…'_

Akira wondered where this was going.

' _While God pronounced backwards is dog, Jesus pronounced backwards is Sausage.'_

Akira grinned.

'I've never thought about that. But you're right.'

In the group chat, Ryuji and Ann were blasting each other.

'GUYS ON THE PHANSITE, SOMEONE POSTED NANAKO DOJIMA HENTAI'

'OF COURSE I DIDN'T GO TO IT IN INCOGNITO MODE. WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A PERV?'

~A perv, ye perv~

'DON'T FOGET, I'M A GROWING BOY'

~you can be a perv. And you're at that age~

'K. STILL THINKING ABOUT RPING, BUT TOO BUSY ON THE YOUTUBEZ'

~Raping?~

'NICE JOKE'

~you said ur too busy on YT. You make videos now?~

'HAHA I'M A PLEB, NOT A MAKER'

~damn plebeian~

:That's enough:

'HEY MAKOTO'

At this point, Akira decided to put his phone on mute. It buzzed several times, but eventually it died down. Time to get back to studying. Just as Akira put his pen back onto his notebook, Mona's ringtone dings from his phone. His brow creased. Hadn't he muted his phone?

*Mona has sent you an image*

The image was taken from a corridor just beside a staircase, and it overlooked a slot machine area.

 _Whims of Fates Intensifies_

Akira grinned.

 _Planning a heist who's in?_

Akira's mouth drops into a little 'o'. He sighed. In for a penny, in for a pound.

'Gotta tell me WAY first.'

 _Uhh, Wynn Palace Casino_

 _ **Wtf? You went way out.**_ Futaba's reply was eloquent as ever.

 _The Treasure. *_ Morgana sent a picture* It was an ice sculpture of a man poised atop a rock aiming a bow and arrow at something in the sky.

 _Rain Maker Casino_. Mona punned.

*Haru sent a gif* It was an old man face palming. +what is going on now?+

 _Stealing a heart._

 _ **Do it**_.

Akira's mind was racing. Futaba texted the words he wanted to say. In the corner of his eye, he noticed his textbooks lying idly on his desk. In a flashpoint decision, he glued his eyes to the screen.

 _Changing the world._

 _Gotta get my membership card first._

There was a brief moment of silence on Mona's end. In the moment of silence, Ann and Ryuji compared notes on a training montage that went so long the master got better from his illness. The series of texts that ensued on Mona's return, however, chilled Akira to the core.

 _EFF A GUARD SAW ME TAKING PICS OF CASINO THEY BE WALKIN OVER HERE_

'ARE YOU NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE PICS' Ryuji's answer was instant

'RUN! SECURITY UP!'

~Life Will Change plays loudly~ Ann joked.

 _Not of certain parts_. Mona replied

' _ **Damn Mona. First day and you're already found out. Get that stealth game on.'**_ Futaba's 'helpful' reply came.

'Find a cardboard box. You'll fit right in.' Akira messaged unhelpfully. This was the first time as the supporting role, and he was unsure as to what to do. The others seemed to know what's up, though.

~I dare you to dash away and hide behind a corner~ Ann said.

 _I fucking booked it_. _Turned a corner fast in a large crowd. The fuckers on a walkie talkie._

'YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS ARRESTED'

'Seriously, where's a convenient cardboard box when you need it?' Akira was still confused.

*Morgana sent a picture* It was a close-up of the slots machine area.

 _I'm in a bathroom. Well, not that pic._

{Lol} Haru's texts finally came in. Seems she was amused by what was transpiring.

~Why are they so salty about photos anyway? Afraid of gathering intel?~

 _IDK_

*Morgana sent a picture* It was racks of vintage wine and champagne glimmering behind a large glass wall.

 _TREASUREEEE_

 _ **LOOT!**_

Akira sighed. Futaba was in the midst of egging Morgana into stealing all the alcohol.

Akira received a private text.

 _Hey. The front and back entrances are blocked. Come pick me up? *There were several pleading cat emojis*_

Akira sighed, ignoring the messages coming through the group chat. He got up and grabbed his car keys.

'I'll be there in 15 mins'

MONA POV – 3rd pov

Morgana texted his situation to the rest of the Phantoms, and included that Akira was coming to get him. In the meanwhile…

"Shit!" He ducked out of the bathroom's second entrance as a security officer came in through the first one. He managed to find a hiding spot behind a confidently shaped lamp, but then had to change spots as 5 guards spotted him. Morgana's chest burned from the exertion. He hadn't exercised much since gaining his human form, and he half contemplated turning back into a cat for a moment if only to lost the guards. But then he noticed a female cat beside a bush as he ran, and thought better of it.

Spring was not on his side this year.

Morgana ducked behind a corner, texting and taking pics of the area around him even as the guards began to take posts at the staircases and entry points to the different floors. He was on the 5th floor, and he didn't think he'd make it out.

Makoto privately messaged him.

:I don't condone breaking into a casino:

Looks like she was still salty about Sae. In the group chat, the rest of their friends had been making Sae references and egging Morgana to buy a disguise from the gift shop, since he wore all blue and was easily recognisable. Morgana texted back.

 _It's open. Check about an hour ago in the group messages_

'THE GREAT MONA ESCAPE' Ryuji texted. Mona was so absorbed in the chat that he walked into a sign. He cursed as people stared, but then tried to walk away and act natural, texting all the while. Suddenly, he noticed an elevator…

'I'm in the parking valet. Meet me on the lowest level.' Akira's text was a candle in a dark cave. Warm and welcome.

 _ON IT!_

Morgana texted the rest of the group that he was OUTTA THERRR, and made his way over to the elevators with no obstacles. He managed to get to the lowest valet and spot Akira in his car. He was about to hop in when the second elevator dinged and a couple security guards walked out. They paused when they saw him.

Mona bolted.

He managed to get in the car and close the door just as the security guards decided to try gank him. Akira swerved the car and slammed his foot to the pedal, creating track marks on the parking lot flooring. Looking back, Morgana saw the guards talking into their walkie talkies. Akira rounded a corner.

When both were on the highway back to Akira's place, they both sighed. Akira gave him a stern look.

"What was that about?"

Morgana gave a cheeky grin.

"I'm a real life Phantom Thief."

Akira punched him.

"OW!"

AN: That's all Folks!


End file.
